


Pillow Flop

by Red Dragon (Red_Dragonn)



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chex - Freeform, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, No Smut, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Tumblr Prompt, blue base, low-key crack like it's not really treated like crack i could see it happening, nah that's a lie it's truly crack, please comment it will make me very happy and possibly scream, sort of, then again it's rvb when is anything ever truly serious in rvb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dragonn/pseuds/Red%20Dragon
Summary: Church and Tex tried to build a pillow fort so they could chill out and watch a movie.It...didn't work out so well.





	Pillow Flop

“Hey asshole! That’s my foot!”  
“Well excuse _me_ , it’s dark as shit in here!”  
“Fuck you, at least I was able to sit on a _pillow_ , Church!”  
“Yeah, but you kicked me in the face when you realized I was already lying on it!”  
Tex backed up an inch and knocked over a large cushion, sending the blanket tumbling down on top of them for the second time that day. Another haphazardly stacked pillow fell over and smacked Church in the face. The laptop’s top slammed shut as it was pushed closed by the combined weight of a pair of pillows and a quilt, the stupid b-list horror movie they were trying to watch cutting out with a muffled thump.  
“Shit.”  
“Time to fucking rebuild this damn thing, I guess,” Church sighed.  
“Yeah. Why aren’t we just sitting on a couch like normal people?”  
“It’s fucking cold here.” And I like being near you, Church didn’t say; they both already knew it.  
“Are you just trying to hide from Caboose?”  
Church sighed again and accidentally got the blanket in his mouth. “No, I am not just trying to hide from Caboose.” He was _succeeding_ in hiding from Caboose.  
“You keep telling yourself that,” she quipped.  
“Are we going to watch this movie, or what?” he shot back. “Come on, let’s try and fix this damn blanket fort.”  
Tex stood up and tripped over Church’s sprawled arms, pitching forwards and knocking over the only remaining pillow left in place before kneeing Church in the groin and flopping over onto the stripped couch.  
“Ow! Tex!”  
“Don’t even start! You fucking elbowed me in the neck the last time you tried to stand up!”  
“Bitch.”  
“ _Leonard_.”  
“Alright, alright.” He stood up as well, carefully attempting to avoid any mishaps, and stepped squarely on top of the computer. It cracked audibly. “Fuck!”  
“Are you kidding me? Was that my goddamn computer?”  
“Uh…sorry?”  
Tex knocked him backwards and grabbed her laptop. A spiderweb of thin cracks sprawled from one corner of the screen, but otherwise the computer seemed functional. (That was more than can be said for her last laptop, which she had chucked at someone’s face; it had never recovered.)  
“Does it work?” Church asked?  
“It works, asshole.”  
“Look, I’m _sorry_. It was an accident.”  
“A fucking expensive one. Let’s just set up this goddamn blanket fort.”

* * *

It took a few tries, but eventually the fort was constructed…sort of.  
“What the _fuck_ is this? Did Tex blow a fucking _hole_ in our base?” Tucker shrieked when he and Caboose got within sight of their home in Blood Gulch. They had only left for what, fifteen minutes? There was a fucking _tarp_ over the top! And, for some reason…it looked like a mix of pillows and couch cushions were scattered at random intervals on the ground outside, as though someone had stood on the top and flung them over the side without a care for where they landed. It was…it was _bizarre._  
“I know, Tucker!” Caboose said seriously. “Church and Tex made…a blanket fort!”  
“Shut up, Caboose.”


End file.
